Al otro lado del arcoiris
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: <html><head></head>Ellos están destinados a estar juntos, aunque al conocerse no puedan ni verse...¡Pero no cuentan con que todo puede pasar al otro lado del arcoiris!</html>
1. Rojo

_Olóoo! Ésta vez traigo un fic de 7 capítulos, cada uno relacionados con los colores del arcoíris y con la vida de los protagonistas: Obviamente es un Dramione *ovación* desde la vida antes de Hogwarts hasta que sean adultos… Espero les agrade cada uno de ellos. :D Y sin decir más, aquí les dejo mí obligado "Disclaimer: Hermione, Draco y tooodos los personajes que se saben de la saga de JK Rowling obvio le pertenecen a ella. Aunque, uno que otro personaje aquí y algunos lugares son de mi invención…" xD_

Rojo

A la pequeña Hermione siempre le había gustado mucho el color rojo, sobre todo el de las paletas de hielo que su madre le compraba en el parque todos los Domingos como ése, en el que estaba sentada en una orilla del parque, disfrutando de su paleta roja y leyendo su nuevo libro sobre animales fantásticos. Justamente estaba pensando que le encantaría que los unicornios existieran, cuando escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella.  
>Pero reaccionó muy tarde: un instante después, ni su paleta ni su libro estaban en sus manos.<p>

- ¡Miren lo que estaba leyendo la ratita! – dijo Antoine, el niño rubio que siempre la molestaba: ya con 13 años y amigos que lo seguían a todos lados, era bastante intimidador para ella.

Sus amigos se rieron mientras se pasaban el libro entre ellos.

- ¡Denme mi libro! – chilló, demandante, la pequeña Hermione, dando una patada en el suelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡La ratita de libros se está enojando! – dijo Antoine, divertido - ¿Quieres tu libro? Pues…tómalo.

Y lo dejó caer al suelo, pisoteándolo hasta arrancarle un par de hojas.

Las risas del rubio y sus amigos tronaron en los oídos de la castaña que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se inclinó para recoger su libro. Pero se dio cuenta que su hoja favorita, la del unicornio, era la que estaba más maltratada.  
>Mientras guardaba la hoja en su lugar en el libro, comenzó a sentir un ardor en el estómago que subió por su garganta, como si tuviera fuego por dentro. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en ése rubio molesto que había pisoteado su unicornio. Sin dejar de verlo, abrazó su maltratado libro, caminó hacia él y le arrebató su paleta, mientras sentía el fuego llenando su cabeza.<p>

Los niños se dejaron de reír, y él la miró furioso, tomándola de los bracitos.

Pero antes de que le pudiera hacer nada, una fuerza extraña hizo que el rubio saliera volando hacia atrás, cayendo duramente al suelo, golpeándose el brazo de una forma que hizo que su piel se rasgara y comenzara a sangrar.

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Si se me cae será tu culpa! – le dijo a la pequeña Hermione, que repentinamente sintió que la cabeza le dolía mucho.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, temblorosa, confusa y asustada: ¡Ella ni siquiera lo había tocado! Él había salido volando solito, podía jurarlo.  
>Entre el caos de los padres llegando a ver qué ocurría, volteó a ver su libro entre sus brazos y, para su sorpresa, ya no tenía ni una arruga ni mancha: estaba como nuevo. Lo abrió y las hojas arrancadas que ella había acomodado estaban unidas al libro. La página del unicornio estaba en perfecto estado.<br>Le dolió más su confundida cabeza.  
>Cuando su madre se la llevó, aun temblando, vio que la sangre también era del color de su paleta.<p>

Hermione nunca pensó que el rojo también pudiera desagradarle tanto.

* * *

><p>Al pequeño Draco nunca le había gustado el color rojo, y en la mansión casi no había cosas rojas, a excepción de los dulces que su padre le compraba (y que le gustaban muy poco,cabe mencionar) y los rosales rojos de su madre con los que una vez se pinchó haciendo que de su dedo saliera sangre, haciendo el rojo aún más desagradable.<p>

Hasta la mañana del 5 de Junio. Su décimo cumpleaños.  
>El traslador los dejó en la cima de una colina, frente a un gran arco de piedra. Un mago con camisa y pantalones vaqueros los esperaba. A Draco le pareció un mago de ésos que domaban pegasos e hipogrifos salvajes en sus cuentos.<p>

- Señores Malfoy, un gusto. – dijo mientras saludaba a sus padres - ¡Así que éste es el pequeño!

Draco lo miró con desagrado: ya tenía 10 años, ya no era ningún pequeño.

- Así es – dijo su padre con orgullo.

- Es idéntico a usted, Señor Malfoy. Ahora, si me permiten guiarlos, no están muy lejos…

El mago los guió hasta una pradera y dijo que esperaran. Un momento después, el mago regresó jalando de las riendas a tres pegasos. Draco brincó: amaba los unicornios y los pegasos, y hasta los sencillos caballos le agradaban. Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en el pegaso más grande, que resoplaba, orgulloso, moviendo su cabeza y haciendo que los rayos del Sol le arrancaran destellos carmines a su brillante pelaje rojizo.  
>Su padre quiso que montara otro pero, después de un berrinche apasionado y un montón de explicaciones de cómo volar, el feliz rubio se encontraba tomando las riendas del pegaso rojo.<p>

Vio cómo su madre corría un tramo y el blanco animal extendía sus enormes alas, elevándola en un instante hacia el cielo. Su corazón se aceleró, ansioso, mientras su padre se paraba con su pegaso negro, junto a él.

- De esto se trata tu regalo, Draco – le dijo su padre, capturando su atención – Es una metáfora que no debes olvidar: No se trata de ir hacia atrás, se trata de que la vida está frente a ti y debes correr hacia ella. Porque nunca sabrás qué tan lejos puedes volar, hasta que corras.

El pequeño rubio clavó su mirada gris en su padre, que lo vio de reojo justo antes de azuzar a su pegaso para que corriera, extendiera sus alas y, un instante después, saliera volando.  
>Meditó las palabras de su padre: No le había entendido nada y no sabía lo que era una metáfora, pero se aprendió todo eso, pues su padre dijo que no debía olvidarlo.<br>Clavó sus talones en los flancos del pegaso, que se soltó a correr para tomar impulso. Draco vio cómo extendió sus alas rojizas y se elevó del suelo.

La brisa de la mañana le acarició la cara.  
>Volteó hacia abajo, y vio todo en un tamaño sumamente pequeño. Y el pequeño Draco se sintió grande, muy grande, mientras escuchaba el relincho feliz del animal.<p>

Draco nunca pensó que el rojo también pudiera gustarle tanto.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...éste ha sido el primer capítulín :D Obviamente sus reviews son más que aceptados!<em>  
><em>Y prepárense para el color naranja!<em>


	2. Naranja

Oló de nuevo! Pues aquí está el segundo capi. Disfrútenlo y espero reviews! :D

**Naranja**

Entre todas las cosas maravillosas que Hogwarts tenía, con sus grandes pasillos y sus misteriosos rincones, había una cosa en especial que a Hermione Granger le fascinaba casi igual que los libros: el brillo color naranja de las velas flotantes del Gran Comedor, que hacían el colegio sumamente acogedor. Incluso con toda la preocupación que traía en ésos momentos sobre lo de la fuga de Sirius Black y la tristeza de lo de Buckbeak…Incluso así, la luz naranja de las velas la relajaba, la hipnotizaba a tal grado que podía pasarse horas mirándolas.

Lo único malo de las velas era que tenían el efecto de arrancar hermosos resplandores dorados a las cabelleras rubias…  
>Que no eran hermosas para nada.<br>Como todo, Hogwarts no podía ser perfecto, y de ésa parte se encargaba el odioso Draco Malfoy, con su porte altivo, su sonrisa de conquistador, sus ojos de hielo y su cabellera rubia platino que brillaba de una forma increíble a la luz naranja de las velas cuando se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, haciendo notar sus trabajados brazos a pesar de su corta edad…

_¿¡Qué diablos, Hermione Granger!_ – pensó mientras soltaba un bufido y volvía a su lectura.

No podía pensar ésas cosas. No podía. ¡Él le había dicho _sangresucia_! ¡Él era odioso! Odioso, pedante, insoportable. PUNTO. Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera el mejor de la clase (después de ella, claro) podía hacerlo ni siquiera _un poco_ atractivo.  
>Gracias a Merlín, sólo había ésa gran cantidad de velas en el Gran comedor y no en todos los pasillos del castillo, por donde Malfoy se pavoneaba con su cabello cayendo suavemente sobre su frente, sus facciones finas, sus astutos ojos grises, sus sonrisas de comercial y su cuerpo demasiado bien formado para su juventud…<br>Sí, quizá, _sólo quizá _se veía bien. Pero eso no le quitaba lo odioso, pedante, insoportable, tonto y además criminal. ¡Por él ejecutarían a Buckbeak!…  
>Hermione soltó una risita al recordar que ésa tarde le había dado una bofetada a Malfoy.<p>

_Una muy buena bofetada _– se felicitó a sí misma, recordando la mirada de odio que él le dedicó cuando huyó al castillo con sus amigotes.

Pero aún con todo eso e incluso ahora, cenando en el Gran comedor y dándole vueltas a un artículo de _El Profeta_ que hablaba sobre Sirius Black, no podía evitar levantar la mirada del periódico que tenía en las rodillas y clavarla en la rubia cabeza que estaba del otro lado del comedor, la que al moverse soltaba resplandores dorados.  
>Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello.<p>

Bendita luz naranja de las velas…

_Obviamente porque sin ellas no podrías leer, Hermione. Ahora concéntrate…_

* * *

><p>Hogwarts era el infierno.<br>Claro, Draco Malfoy jamás había estado en el infierno, pero no podía describir mejor que eso todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior, recordándolo mientras se sentaba a desayunar.  
>Él hubiera preferido mil veces ir a Durmstrang. Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en ésta vida.<br>Una de las pocas cosas que hacía más llevadera su vida en Hogwarts era el jugo de calabaza, por su sabor y su brillante color naranja, que lo hacía más apetecible. Le encantaba, pero nadie lo sabía. O al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos meses, desde que un estúpido gato con la cara aplastada, salido de Merlín-sabía-dónde, le tiraba su vaso de jugo de calabaza todos los días, mojándolo…como hoy.

- ¡Hey! ¡Gato imbécil! – le gritó ésa mañana mientras se secaba con la varita. El gato le dedicó una mirada de satisfacción que lo enfureció aún más. Dirigió su varita hacia ésa bola de pelos, que para colmo era casi del mismo color que el jugo que acababa de derramar. Y cuando lo iba a maldecir el gato se escabulló demasiado rápido, como siempre, por debajo de las mesas…  
>Pero ésta vez lo siguió con la mirada el tiempo suficiente para ver que resurgía en la mesa de Gryffindor. Para ser exactos: en los brazos de una castaña muy conocida.<p>

- ¡Crookshanks! – escuchó que le decía - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El gato volteó y clavó sus desafiantes ojos en los grises de él, pero su dueña no lo notó.  
>No era posible, pensó mientras terminaba de secarse. ¡El gato era de Granger! Quizá ella misma lo enviaba a molestarlo, pero lo dudaba: ella nunca buscaba pleito con él…Bueno, hasta ayer que le había dado una bofetada que le había lastimado el rostro y sobre todo el orgullo.<p>

_Ésa asquerosa sangresucia._

Pero por muy sucia que tuviera su sangre Hermione Granger, el tiempo le hacía favor: su cabello castaño antes tan descuidado, ahora era espeso y brillante, y caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros. Su silueta se adivinaba delgada bajo el molesto uniforme, pero con nacientes curvas en los lugares correspondientes…Y aunque su gato y ella eran desagradables, sus curvas no lo eran en lo más mínimo. Examinó su rostro: Luminoso, con una nariz fina, labios carnosos y unos grandes ojos color chocolate, con un brillo que los hacía muy llamativos.  
>Justo en ése momento, ella se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, acompañada de sus desagradables amigos y con su gato naranja-deslavado en sus brazos.<p>

La mirada del rubio se escurrió por su cintura hacia sus caderas, y luego a sus piernas…

_Sangresucia. Bofetada. Sangresucia. Bofetada. Sangresucia. Bofetada. ¡Sangresucia! No lo olvides.  
><em>_Además… su estúpido gato te tira el jugo de calabaza._


	3. Amarillo

_Y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. :D Les quiero dar gracias por sus reviews, son muy lindos todos y me hacen feliz xD También quería decirles que si quieren que me pase por sus fics no duden en pedirlo y yo haré el graaaaan sacrificio (xD)_

**Amarillo**

Amaba con toda su alma ir a la biblioteca cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y enfrascarse en la lectura de algún libro que le llamara la atención. Pero los libros no sólo le gustaban por el contenido, había otra cosa que la hacía adicta a ellos. Ahora con Voldemort rondando, Harry más paranoico que nunca sobre Malfoy, y Ron totalmente ausente por su relación con Lavender Brown … Su mejor refugio era el olor de libro viejo y el color amarillento de las hojas, que la hipnotizaban a tal grado que podía pasarse horas así, con un libro en las manos, y olvidarse de todo.

Entre más amarillas eran las hojas, más viejo era el libro y más emoción le causaba, pues pensaba que la gente que lo había leído antes que ella la estaba observando, susurrándole el conocimiento a través de los siglos.  
>Sí, siempre había tenido mucha imaginación para ésas cosas…Pero no le pareció imaginación suya ver a Draco Malfoy en los estantes de la sección prohibida. No pudiendo resistirse a la curiosidad, se acercó, escondiéndose entre los estantes, intentando no ser notada.<p>

Malfoy sostenía un grueso libro escrito en élfico antiguo, de pastas negras y hojas amarillas, _muy amarillas_, que estaba hojeando con rapidez mientras salía del pasillo y se dirigía a la salida.

Hermione alcanzó a notar lo desmejorado que estaba Malfoy: además de que ése año se había vuelto sumamente serio, huraño y hasta agresivo, su cabello antes rubio brillante era más bien un rubio cenizo. Igual que sus facciones finas, ahora más bien demacradas, sus astutos ojos grises carentes de brillo y sus sonrisas antes tan admiradas, ahora tan raras de ver.  
>Recordó todo lo que le decía Harry sobre de que sospechaba que Malfoy era un mortífago. ¿Sería posible?... Aún si lo fuera, ella estaba convencida de que él era víctima de las circunstancias…<p>

- _Como siempre, defendiendo lo indefendible _- pensó mientras acariciaba los lomos amarillentos de los libros en el estante frente a ella, sin despegar la mirada de la espalda del rubio.

De pronto, justo antes de salir de la biblioteca, los ojos grises de Malfoy se cruzaron con los suyos. Se paralizó, en parte porque pensó que Malfoy pensaría que lo espiaba, y en parte porque ésos ojos grises sin vida no eran ni la sombra de los ojos vibrantes color mercurio líquido que ella había conocido.

Después de un breve instante, Malfoy se volteó y salió de la biblioteca, dejándola con un pellizco de pena en el corazón.  
>Se dirigió hacia su mesa y se acomodó para reanudar su lectura. Pero no podía concentrarse. A su mente le regresaba una y otra vez la imagen de un libro como los que le gustaban: grueso, con hojas color amarillo, siendo leído apuradamente, casi con desesperación, por los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al entrar a ése lugar, se impresionó como siempre que entraba a pesar de que ya llevaba 6 años entrando y saliendo de él, recorriendo sus pasillos y estantes en busca de un libro que leer…O más bien, que devorar. Él no leía, _devoraba_ los libros. Desde muy niño amaba leer, sobre todo los libros antiguos, gruesos y con sus hojas color amarillo gritándole a sus ojos que la sabiduría del pasado estaba a su alcance. Esto era su manera de escapar del mundo y de la realidad que vivía.

Realidad que justo en ése momento lo estaba matando.

Entró y se dirigió sin tardanza a la sección prohibida, que era donde estaba uno de los libros que había estado utilizando por meses. Gracias a Merlín él había aprendido élfico antiguo, latín y otras lenguas más que le habían permitido leer y usar ésos antiguos y complicados libros.  
>No dudaba que leerlos con calma habría sido una delicia, pero en ésa situación la calma había dejado de existir.<p>

En el pasillo hacia la sección prohibida, notó un perfume dulce muy conocido para él. Volteó y vio una cabellera castaña sentada en una mesa de la parte de atrás. Granger, como siempre, enfrascada en un libro. Ella también era una devoradora como él.  
>La miró mientras seguía caminando: en ésos seis años había cambiado muchísimo. Ése patito feo <em>sangresucia<em> que había llegado a Hogwarts, de tercer año al día de hoy se había convertido aceleradamente (y para su coraje) en un cisne, y uno condenadamente inteligente, que él no podía dejar de admirar y rechazar al mismo tiempo.  
>Ya entre los estantes de la sección prohibida, siguió contemplándola por un momento: sus ojos brillantes leían hambrientos la página, mientras seguía la lectura con ésos labios carnosos…<p>

_Concéntrate, Malfoy. No hay tiempo. _– se reprendió.

Apenas tomó el libro del estante se dirigió hacia la salida, hojeándolo rápidamente, encontrando la parte en que se había quedado. Sólo faltaban los últimos detalles, sólo un poco más y habría terminado parte de su tarea.

Pero antes de salir, sintió una mirada. Volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los curiosos ojos chocolate de la sorprendida Hermione Granger, parada entre los estantes. Él se desconcertó: ¿Lo estaba vigilando, acaso? ¿Sería posible que ella sospechara algo de sus planes?

Pero el tiempo apremiaba, y después de un instante se volteó y salió.  
>Ya en el pasillo, abrió el libro de nuevo y clavó su mirada en los intrincados dibujos de la página amarilla, comenzando a leer las instrucciones finales.<br>De pronto el recuerdo de unos ojos chocolate apareció en su mente, desconcentrándolo.

- Maldición – masculló, apretando el paso hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

…Era urgente. Tenía que acabar de arreglar el armario evanescente ésa misma noche.


	4. Verde

_Aaaahhh...Al fin, mi color favorito XD ¡Disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews!_

**Verde**

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían por la tensión. Apenas logró escapar de un _Crucio_ que le lanzó un mortífago, y se refugió tras una esquina. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento, mientras sentía su respiración agitada. A sus oídos llegaban gritos, maldiciones y hechizos, explosiones y objetos que se rompían. Súbitamente sintió ganas de llorar, de salir y lanzar maldiciones asesinas a todos lados para que el ruido cesara, de gritar para que el mundo se detuviera.

_No hay tiempo, Hermione, ¡Despierta!_

Abrió los ojos y salió de su refugio, lanzando hechizos a los mortífagos que estaban cerca.  
>Al fondo del Gran Comedor, logró ver entre todo el caos, a Ron y a Ginny luchando contra un mortífago. Tenía que ayudarlos...Pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el ventanal del fondo del Comedor y clavarla en el cielo.<br>De un color verde brillante, la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba, triunfal, sobre el cielo. Y bajo ella, una guerra de desgaste que ella no veía la hora de que terminara.

_Lástima, siempre me había gustado bastante el verde_… - pensó mientras lanzaba distraídamente un hechizo aturdidor a un mortífago - _No entiendo el afán de usarlo en la Marca Tenebrosa y en maldiciones como…  
><em>Un _Avada Kedavra _se estrelló en la pared detrás de ella, regresándola plenamente a la realidad.  
>Se concentró y aceleró el ritmo de las maldiciones, intentando llegar a Ginny y Ron rápidamente: no dudaba de la capacidad de Ginny, pero no podría decir lo mismo de la de Ron, que a pesar de que era su novio, ella no creía capaz de mantener mucho tiempo una batalla con un mortífago.<br>Recordó cuando se enteró que Draco Malfoy era mortífago. Además de sorpresa, para su coraje sintió admiración: él era el mortífago más joven jamás conocido, según todo lo que había leído. Eso significaba que Draco Malfoy debía tener, al menos, un poco de talento para seguir con vida en ése círculo tan cerrado.

- ¡Estará con sus amigos! ¡Y recuerden, lo quiere vivo! ¡Lo quiere vivo! - escuchó de pronto entre el escándalo y los gritos.  
>Como si lo hubiera invocado, Draco Malfoy apareció, varita en mano, escudriñando desde la puerta el Gran Comedor con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos grises. Goyle le jalaba del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.<p>

- ¡Nos golpeará algún hechizo Malfoy! ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Estúpido! – le escupió Draco - ¡No me toques! ¡Tengo que encontrarlos!

Volvió a examinar el campo de batalla que era el Gran Comedor, y ésta vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, haciéndola sentir una descarga de adrenalina: Él la había encontrado, a ella y a Ron, pero Harry no estaba con ellos. Y obviamente los atacaría a pesar de eso. Ella lo sabía, y por eso ella _debería_ atacarlo primero…  
>Pero él no levantó la varita, y ella tampoco… Simplemente clavó sus ojos en los del Slytherin.<br>_Verde Slytherin… -_ susurró una vocecilla en la presionada cabeza de la bruja._  
><em>Por un fugaz segundo, hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos grises del rubio. Un brillo que le mandó una descarga eléctrica a su espina dorsal y le erizó la piel de todo su cuerpo.  
>Y entonces él les gritó a sus acompañantes.<p>

- ¡No está aquí! ¡Vámonos, aquí no hay nadie que importe! ¡Busquémoslos en los pasillos!

Y salió tras sus amigos, dedicándole una última mirada brillante a ésos confundidos ojos chocolate.

Una luz verde que pasó al lado de su cabeza la hizo volver a concentrarse en la guerra.  
>La misma guerra donde <em>se supone<em> que el agradecimiento y el brillo verde de la Marca Tenebrosa no comparten lugar.

* * *

><p>La marca tenebrosa sobre los jardines de su mansión hizo que el rubio tomara su varita y saliera de su habitación a la mitad de la noche a investigar. Empujó la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, que para su desconcierto ya estaba abierta.<br>Lord Voldemort apareció frente a sus ojos. Y en piso de mármol negro de la habitación estaban sus padres…muertos.  
>A Draco no le salió la voz, mientras Voldemort le apuntaba con la varita.<br>- _Avada kedavra._

Su grito lo despertó, sobresaltado y sudoroso. Miró hacia el ventanal de su habitación: el cielo negro, limpio y estrellado le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pero no la tranquilidad a su mente.

- ¡Maldita sea! – masculló al golpear la cama con el puño, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Casi cada noche desde que la guerra había terminado y Voldemort había muerto, hacía ya seis meses, tenía ése mismo sueño: Sus padres muertos por el que alguna vez fue su señor, y la Marca Tenebrosa flotando en el cielo, sobre su casa.  
>Se encogió bajo las sábanas de seda negra, abrazándose las rodillas. Le consoló el pensar que ya eso jamás pasaría. Lord Voldemort y todos sus seguidores habían caído, sus padres y él habían sido indultados de Azkaban y él había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar su educación. Todo había terminado.<p>

Hogwarts… El pensar en Hogwarts lo hacía pensar inmediatamente en ella.  
>Había vuelto para su último año, al igual que él, pero sin sus amigos Potter y Weasley. Y decía <em>amigos<em> porque su relación con el pelirrojo había terminado hace dos meses, según sus fuentes.  
>No es que la espiara o le importara qué hiciera ella…simplemente le gustaba informarse.<br>Mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sábanas, pensó en las veces en que se había encontrado con ella en los pasillos. O en la biblioteca. De hecho, la primera vez que intercambiaron frases sin pelear fue justo ahí, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

"_Lo primero que notó al acercarse nerviosamente a su mesa fue el bonito listón verde que decoraba su cabeza._

_- … ¿Lo has acabado de leer?- dijo, señalando el libro amarillento que estaba a su lado._

_Los desconcertados ojos chocolate que se clavaron en él le causaron un escalofrío. Después de una incómoda pausa, ella le respondió._

_- Ehm…Sí…Sí claro. Tómalo._

_- Bien… - se quedó parado ahí, como idiota, mirando el listón de su cabello. Ella desvió de nuevo la mirada de su lectura y la clavó en él, confundida._

_- …¿Si ,Malfoy?_

_- Hummm…Nada…- giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su mesa._

_- Siempre me ha gustado._

_- …¿Disculpa? – se giró de nuevo el rubio, mirándola fijamente._

_Ella sonrió levemente. – Sí...El color verde… - señaló el listón en su cabeza - …Siempre me ha agradado._

_-…Aaah. Sí, ehmm…Bien…- no supo que más decirle, así que él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y clavar sus ojos grises en sus alegres ojos cafés…que regresaron después de un instante a su lectura, más brillantes que antes."_

Breve, pero suficiente: desde ahí no podía sacarse ésos condenados ojos cafés de su cabeza.  
>…Ni los ojos cafés, ni la sonrisa cálida, ni los labios carnosos, los brazos finos, las piernas largas y todas ésas innumerables curvas que lo hacían voltear a verla en los pasillos o en el comedor o en la biblioteca o en las clases, en las cuales siempre participaba brillantemente causando que además de que le gustara físicamente, le atrajera <em>mentalmente<em> de un modo irremediable.

Peor aún, ella usaba el color verde en varias cosas frecuentemente…Y además, el verde le quedaba maravillosamente bien a su piel dorada.  
>El rubio soltó un largo suspiro, y un momento después susurró a sí mismo:<p>

- Bien...Creo que estoy en problemas.


	5. Azul

_Olóoo! Bueno, me tardé un día más pero aquí está el capi :3 es un poco más largo que los demás, pero espero les guste y dejen sus reviews que me causan alergía. :D_

**Azul**

El Sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el lago, alegrando aún más su día. La graduación había sido increíble, Harry y Ron habían ido a verla, y ahora ella, después de huir del gentío del Gran Comedor, tenía entre sus manos un bonito listón azul que decía con letras plateadas "Premio Anual".  
>Todo hubiera sido perfecto si sólo se lo hubieran dado a ella y no también a…<p>

- ¿Por qué tan sola, Granger? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Volteó.

Draco Malfoy, bastante recuperado gracias al último año de paz y tranquilidad en Hogwarts, le devolvía la mirada con su típico brillo de astucia y superioridad en los ojos grises. Además, había crecido mucho, volviéndose un _hombre_ sumamente atractivo.

- Eso es algo que no te importa.

- Qué descortés, leona. Yo no te he ofendido ésta vez.

Eso era cierto. Ni ésa vez, ni desde que había pasado la guerra la había ofendido. Hasta habían llegado a tener conversaciones cortas, civilizadas y un poco, _sólo un poco_, interesantes en la biblioteca, generalmente sobre libros.

- Sí…Tienes razón, Malfoy.

- Te perdono, no te apures.

- Jamás te pedí perdón – dijo ella, orgullosa.

- No tienes que hacerlo, te ahorro el esfuerzo – dijo él rápidamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella lo contempló, confusa. El rubio debió sentir su mirada porque volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué, Granger? ¿Acaso te agrado o por qué me ves así?

Ella bufó: Malfoy jamás cambiaría.

- Quisieras. Simplemente me sorprende que te sientes al lado de una _sangr_…

- No digas eso – dijo él mientras tomaba una piedrecilla y la arrojaba al lago - Ésas cosas…yo…bueno…son ideas tontas y… - su voz se fue apagando. Hermione notó que el rubio estaba tenso.

- Bien. – cortó ella, bastante más contenta sin saber bien por qué.

- Sí, bien. – finalizó él, lanzando otra piedrecilla al lago.

Silencio, roto sólo por el ruido de las piedrecillas golpeando el agua.

- ¿Por qué ya no eres novia de la comadreja?

- …Eso sí que no te importa.

- Suena interesante.

- Para ti no lo es.

- Pruébame – le dijo el rubio, sonriendo como siempre y causándole, extrañamente, una mariposa en el estómago.

- No.

- Es porque tienes miedo – le dijo burlón – Tienes miedo de que al recordar eso llores frente a mí…

- No digas idioteces, Malfoy – le cortó ella, molesta – Simplemente me desesperó.

- Te desesperó - dijo el mago, soltando una risita mientras aventaba una piedrecilla más.

- Me desesperó.

- ¿Mucho?

-Demasiado.

- ¿Así de fácil?

- Así de fácil.

- Vaya. ¿Su IQ de mortal promedio no fue suficiente para la brillante Hermione Granger?

- No, no lo fue…Digo, sí…No… ¡Aaaah ya cállate! – le dijo ella, irritada y confundida.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada, que acabó por irritarla aún más: no cualquiera la confundía …O al menos eso había pensado hasta hoy. Molesta, se levantó del pasto soltando un bufido y se dirigió al castillo. Malfoy se atravesó en su camino. Ella lo miró, aún más confusa y molesta.

- ¿Sí dime?

Él rió.

- Hasta para ser descortés eres muy educada, Granger.

- Tú no eres educado nunca, Malfoy.

- Es que no conoces ésa encantadora faceta de mí, pero ahorita mismo te la mostraré – dijo, dedicándole otra sonrisa torcida – Verás…Sólo te quería felicitar por tu listón de Premio Anual.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Mientras notaba otra extraña mariposa en su estómago causada por la sonrisa del joven slytherin.

- …Bueno…Gracias... También felicidades, tú…

- Sí, yo también me lo merecía, por eso nos lo dieron a ambos. – cortó orgullosamente el rubio, jugando con un listón azul, igual al de ella, entre sus finos dedos – Te ahorro el esfuerzo de decirlo.

Rieron al mismo tiempo…Y hubo un instante de silencio incómodo.

-…Me retiro, Granger. Que te vaya bien en el Ministerio.

- Sí, claro…Te deseo lo mismo para ti en…en…

Hermione calló. No sabía a qué se dedicaría Malfoy.

-…Ni yo mismo lo sé. – dijo el mago, sonriendo, mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella – …Pero obviamente me irá bien. – agregó con un tono orgulloso.

Y con éstas últimas palabras y un suave guiño, le dio la espalda y se alejó, dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, una mariposa en el estómago y un listón azul entre sus tensos dedos.

* * *

><p><em>Por Merlín, ¡odio tratar dragones con Escameo! <em>– pensó mientras se cambiaba su bata llena de trozos de escamas de dragón y manchas de alquitrán y sal de mar por una completamente limpia. Se miró al espejo de los vestidores para acomodarse el lacio cabello rubio. Saliendo del vestidor, una enfermera lo esperaba con un folder azul en la mano.

- El expediente, Señor Malfoy. El paciente está en el consultorio 7 de la tercera planta.

- Acabo de llegar de ponerle su medicina a un dragón y de arreglarle la fractura de brazo a su dueño, ¿Y ya me tienes paciente? – bufó el rubio.

- Gajes de oficio – le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, y le dejó en las manos el folder azul.

Draco Malfoy se dirigió a los elevadores a paso rápido. Antes no caminaba así, pero siendo sanador no tienes tiempo que perder. Ya adentro del elevador y después de ordenarle el tercer piso, abrió el folder. El nombre del paciente, un gato, se le hizo sumamente conocido. Y al llegar a la línea donde decía "Nombre del dueño" supo por qué.

- No es posible... – murmuró mientras detenía en seco su carrera, justo frente al consultorio 7 del tercer piso. Releyó la línea, pero no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua.

Un nombre de alguien que hacía más de 5 años no había visto más que en las fotografías de _El Profeta_, y que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver en persona. Volteó a su alrededor, nervioso, esperando ver libre a alguno de sus colegas para que pudiera tomar su lugar. Pero todos parecían ocupados.  
>En su mente aparecieron un par de brillantes ojos chocolate, una cabellera castaña con un bonito listón verde y una sonrisa que no había podido olvidar.<br>Se quedó ahí parado un minuto que se le hizo una eternidad. Cerró el folder azul, se acomodó la bata verde lima, agarró la perilla de la puerta, tomó aire y entró.

Sintió como si hubiera regresado a Hogwarts. Ahí, dando extraños brinquitos en la camilla de exploración, una gran bola de pelo color naranja-deslavado clavó sus astutos ojos en él. Y dándole la espalda, parada frente a la camilla, estaba ella.

- Buenas tar…

Hermione Granger se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, clavando sus sorprendidos ojos cafés en los ojos grises del sanador que hace una hora estaba curando a un dragón y en ése momento, enfrente de una mujer y su gato, se sentía mucho más asustado.  
>Pero jamás permitiría que ella se diera cuenta. Carraspeó.<p>

- Buenas tardes.

- …- ella abrió y cerró varias veces la boca - …¿¡Draco Malfoy!

- Un gusto verte de nuevo, Granger – le dijo el rubio fingiendo seguridad mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba el gato - …¿En qué le puedo ayudar a tu gato?

Hermione bufó igual que su mascota solía hacerlo en los años de Hogwarts.

- …Que surrealista.

- Algo… - musitó el rubio examinando con la mirada al gato y releyendo rápidamente el expediente del folder azul, dándole tiempo a la castaña para recuperarse y dándose tiempo a él mismo -… Así que se envenenó con una poción y no deja de hipar… - clavó su mirada en el gato que daba pequeños brinquitos en la camilla, mientras soltaba maullidos mezclados con unos _hip-hip_.  
>Aguantó la carcajada.<p>

- Sí, eeeh…- la castaña se esforzaba por concentrarse - … Desde anteayer está así, e intenté hacer un antídoto pero no conseguí todos los ingredientes, y logré darle uno parecido pero obviamente no funcionó. Y busqué más en los libros pero…

- Shhhhh. – la calló el rubio, abriendo una gaveta del consultorio – nunca callas, ¿verdad Granger?

-...

-Bien. Ahora… - se acercó al gato con una botellita con un líquido transparente.

- A _Crookshanks_ no le gusta tomar medicamentos.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco señalando los brazos de la castaña: unos largos rasguños recientes se le alcanzaban a ver – éstas criaturas no son tan fáciles de medicar como los gatos comunes, y el antídoto para ellos es diferente que para ésta especie.

Sintió la mirada de la bruja clavada en él mientras paralizaba hábilmente al gato con la varita y le obligaba a tragar toda la poción.

- …¿Disculpa?

- Tu querida mascota es una cruza de gato y kneazle – le dijo Draco mientras tiraba la botellita vacía y observaba a la bola de pelo dejar de hipar – se nota por la composición del cráneo, y por la mirada. Supongo que para una cruza no necesitas un permiso del ministerio…No le des nada dulce a…_Crookshanks_…en una semana, y…

Puso la punta de su varita en el brazo de ella y, haciendo un suave movimiento, los rasguños se cerraron y desaparecieron.

-…Y es todo – dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – le dijo ella cuando él huía del consultorio. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

-… ¿Sí?

- … ¿¡Cruza de gato y knea…! ¿¡Permiso del…! ¿¡Una semana sin dul…! – ella se detuvo y tomó aire –…¿¡Cómo diablos llegaste a ser sanador!

Draco la miró: el elegante vestido blanco, su cabello ondulado en una larga coleta y sus ojos cafés le decían a gritos que ya no era una adolescente, sino una mujer…Una mujer _hermosa_ que no había podido olvidar y que le pedía explicaciones sobre su vida y el hipo de su gato.

- Bien – dijo el rubio – Hoy salgo a las 10. Puedes esperarme y platicaremos con calma y…

- No – dijo ella terminante, mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba el folder azul de las manos.

Él la miró, asombrado, mientras ella sacaba una pluma y escribía algo en el folder. Se lo regresó y tomó a su gato en brazos. Le dedicó una larga mirada al mago antes de salir del consultorio.

- …Te veo al rato. – dijo a modo de despedida, y cerró la puerta.

Draco no reaccionó hasta dos minutos después, volteando a ver el folder azul.

"_Ve a los Tribunales del nivel 10 del Ministerio y pregunta por la Abogada Granger. Salgo a las 10:30."_

Más tarde, varias enfermeras notaron que el Sanador Malfoy cambiaba de folder el expediente de su última paciente, guardando cuidadosamente en su portafolio un arrugado folder azul.


	6. Añil

_Olóoo de nuevo! :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alerts, me hacen extremadamente feliz :3 Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más. Espero les guste. :D_

**Añil**

Por un momento sentí que iba a salir volando, así que me agarré fuertemente de su cuello.

- ¡Hermione, me vas a ahorcar! – dijo juguetón, mientras me dejaba suavemente en la cama.

- Lo siento, es que… - vacilé, mientras me quitaba los zapatos – …no me agradan mucho las alturas.

Clavó su mirada en la mía, haciéndome sentir un vacío, recordándome a la mariposa perdida que había sentido hace ya dos años, cuando lo vi por primera vez después de Hogwarts, en un consultorio de San Mungo.  
>Sólo que ahora la mariposa ya no era una, sino miles cada vez que lo veía.<p>

- Al fin solos, doctor Malfoy… - murmuré mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

- Al fin solos, abogada Granger …- dijo él, mientras correspondía a mi beso, acostado a mi lado.

Me quitó el vestido de novia lentamente, como diciéndome que teníamos toda una vida por delante para disfrutar de nosotros. Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros, perdiéndose en mi cuerpo.

...

_Afuera de las Tres Escobas caía una suave lluvia que hacía más perfecto el momento._

_- Hermione, realmente no puedo creerlo – decía Harry, mirándome con los ojos abiertísimos._

_- Con…¿¡Con quién! – repitió Ron, que tomaba de la mano a una sonriente Luna._

_- Con Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ya lo dijo tres veces tonto. – le dijo Ginny, sentada al lado de Harry._

_- Muchas felicidades, Herms – dijo Luna mientras me abrazaba._

_- Gracias, a todos. – dije mientras los veía, aún sorprendidos – Obviamente irán a mi boda, ¿Cierto?_

_- Ya que… ¡Auch! – Ginny le acababa de dar un codazo a Ron._

_- Claro que iremos Hermione. No podríamos faltar. – dijo Harry sonriente, mientras Ginny afirmaba con la cabeza._

_- Me agradan los finales felices… - dijo Luna._

_Yo, simplemente sonreí: el nudo en mi garganta no permitió más._

_..._

Sentí las yemas de sus dedos dibujar espirales en mi espalda. Levanté la cabeza de su pecho y lo miré: sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto. Él me sonrió.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Pienso que es hora de darte la sorpresa que te tenía reservada – me dijo mientras tomaba la varita del buró y la apuntaba a la pared de enfrente de la cama – Yo sé que te encantan los anocheceres, así que te hice ésto…

Hizo un suave movimiento, y un cuadro apareció frente a mis ojos. Representaba un anochecer hermoso, con un cielo añil, justo como me gustan.

_..._

_Bufé, por enésima vez._

_- No es tan malo, ¿ves? – me dijo mientras bailábamos bajo los enormes candiles._

_- Sí, eso dices porque a ti no te ven como si quisieran matarte._

_- ¿Qué importan ellos? Además, a los dos nos odian por igual._

_- Parece que te divierte._

_- Obviamente. El que me divierte es tan cierto como que hoy estás más hermosa de lo normal._

_Sonreí, mientras le daba una palmada juguetona en el hombro._

_- ¿Sabes qué te falta para verte perfecta?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Se detuvo a la mitad del baile y después de mirarme largamente, me tomó de la mano y me sacó del Gran Salón.  
><em>_Un hermoso anochecer adornaba los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, y el color añil de las nubes les daban un ambiente etéreo. __Nos detuvimos justo ante el Sauce más viejo de los jardines: el árbol favorito de Draco. Él clavó sus ojos de mercurio en mí, haciendo que me temblaran las manos. __Su silencio fue más largo de lo adecuado._

_- Draco, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Nada de qué preocuparse…Bueno, sí, porque habrá mucho que hacer… Pero no es para preo…_

_- Draco – lo corté firmemente. Él dejó de murmurar y puso una rodilla en el suelo._

_Yo lo miré, sin entender lo que hacía… Hasta que sacó una caja pequeña de su bolsillo._

_- Hermione, yo quería saber si… No, no, espera, lo haré más romántico…- se aclaró la garganta y tuve que aguantar la carcajada nerviosa._

_- Hermione, aquí, bajo éste hermoso anochecer…¡No te rías! – me dijo mientras yo fallaba en aguantar la carcajada - …Bien… Bajo éste hermoso anochecer, te quería preguntar si…_

_..._

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

- Cielo, no debiste…

- No, no, no Hermione. Siempre te adelantas. No he terminado aún… – me susurró mientras me guiñaba un ojo y hacía otro movimiento.

Frente a mis ojos, las paredes se fueron volviendo transparentes y dejaron ver el mismo cielo del cuadro, exactamente igual. Y entonces…Las nubes del cuadro comenzaron a moverse igual que las que se veían a través de las paredes.  
>Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla: no sabía qué decir. Simplemente era hermoso. Lo más hermoso que me habían regalado en la vida.<p>

- Mandé hacer nuestra habitación con vidrio mágico, para que cuando tú quieras, puedas ver el cielo, aunque por fuera no puede verse hacia adentro. El cuadro reflejará el cielo que esté durante el día, para que decidas si quieres verlo o no.

- Un cuadro cambiante… - dije, intentando que no me temblara la voz.

- Exacto – dijo él con un dejo de orgullo - ¿acaso no soy grandioso? Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.

Yo aún no salía de la sorpresa. Tanta belleza a mi alrededor, él abrazándome, las añiles nubes esponjosas y el Sol agonizante a lo lejos me tenían atontada.  
>Después de un corto silencio, él me susurró:<p>

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando comenzamos a ser novios te prometí el cielo? Pues… es todo tuyo.

Lo miré, y al ver todo el amor en sus ojos grises, que jamás pensé que pudieran expresarlo, me quedé sin aliento. Lo abracé y lo besé, con fuerza, con pasión, como si en eso se me fuera la vida.  
>Sus brazos de alabastro me envolvieron fuertemente, y la pasión se avivó.<p>

Al fin solos: el cielo añil, Draco Malfoy y yo.

* * *

><p>Suspiré de nuevo, y miré mi reloj. Justo a tiempo de nuestra cita para ir juntos a cenar. Si no llegaba puntual, ella se enfurecía. Y ella enojada era peor que un colacuerno húngaro, hacerla enojar era algo que llevaba evitando en éstos 5 años de matrimonio. Mientras repasaba mi agenda mental de consultas para el día siguiente, apareció ella por la puerta de los baños públicos que daban al Ministerio. Llevaba el vestido añil que le acababa de comprar ayer. Al verme me sonrió.<br>Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, saludándola con un beso.

- Te ves más que hermosa con ése vestido.

- Siempre me dices que me veo hermosa con todo, dijo mientras acariciaba mi mentón con su nariz.

- Lo hago porque es cierto – dije, encogiéndome de hombros – pero el verde y el añil te quedan muy bien…Últimamente te quedan mejor cada día que pasa.

Rió, mientras me daba otro beso suave.

- Déjame llevar ésas cosas – le dije, mientras le intentaba quitar un montón de papeles que llevaba en los brazos.

- No, no, estoy bien – insistió – me muero de hambre, ¿Sabes?

- Es normal después de un día agitado como siempre los tienes.

- ¿Y ahora? – me dijo, clavando la mirada en nuestro auto.

- ¿Qué?

- A ti no te gusta manejar.

- Bueno, por el momento sí.

- Draco…

- Sabes bien que no me agrada la idea de aparecernos por ahora – le dije mientras le abría la puerta del carro – además el auto es rápido, llegaremos a cenar en un momento.

- No iremos tan rápido como la vez pasada, ¿verdad? – dijo ella, mirándome interrogante mientras se subía al auto.

- Yo creo que hasta un poco más… – canturreé, alegre, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Hice reservación en tu restaurante favorito para dentro de 10 minutos… – le dije, ya en el asiento del conductor y encendiendo el motor, acelerándolo.

- ¡Draco!

-¿Qué? Suena bien, ¿no?

Ella me miró fijamente.

- Está bien, no lo haré porque si no la damisela se molesta – dije, acariciando su mejilla.

- Eres un bobo – dijo, riendo.

Llegamos al restaurante, platicando de nuestros trabajos. Ya sentados en nuestra mesa, la conversación siguió.

- Yo creo que sería conveniente que pidieras ya el año de licencia.

- ¿¡Por qué! – se quejó, escandalizada – Cielo, no sabes todo el trabajo que hay y…

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es como que necesitamos desesperadamente que trabajes por lo pobres que somos – respondí, sonriente. Ella torció los labios.

- Pero…

- Además, recuerda que tus padres quieren pasar tiempo contigo. Y los míos también exigen algo de la atención de la pareja del siglo. Si trabajas hasta el último día, será imposible.

- …

- Todos te quieren consentir, Hermione. Tú ya has trabajado de más todos estos meses, y ya mereces y necesitas un descanso. Permíteles hacerlo.

Ella me miró con ésos ojos chocolate por los que daría mi vida sin dudarlo.

- Está bien… - me dijo al fin, cuando nos dejaron el postre - …lo haré porque sé que tienes razón.

- Cómo siempre.

- Pero tengo una condición para ti.

La miré fijamente: sus condiciones nunca eran buenas para mí. Pero en éste caso, tendría que aceptarla sin peros.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que tú también te tomes un descanso del mismo tiempo que el mío.

Dejé caer la mandíbula de la impresión, mirándola comer su postre, tan tranquila como si me hubiera pedido que le pasara el azúcar en vez de que dejara mi demandante trabajo de sanador por un año, si no es que un poco más.

- ¿¡Qué! Pero… No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… ¿De qué dinero viviremos?

- Se preocupa por el dinero el señor _TengounBugattiVeyron_ – dijo, sarcástica.

- Hey, a mi nena la dejas en paz. – le dije, defendiendo mi auto – Está bien, quizá no sea el dinero lo que nos falte, pero…Mis pacientes. Tengo muchos cada día.

- Hay muchos sanadores cada día también. Alguno podrá reemplazarte sin dudarlo. Se pelearán y despedazarán por reemplazar al Sr. Malfoy, director del hospital.

- Tengo emergencias.

- Las cuales ellos también atenderán gustosamente por ti.

Diablos. Jamás podría ganarle en el terreno de las discusiones a una abogada de su altura.

- …Bien.

- Bien, ¿qué?

- Bien, lo haré. ¿Ya,felices? – dije, pidiendo la cuenta. Ella sonrió ampliamente, desarmando mi enojo.

- Esa sonrisa es una sucia y asquerosa trampa – le dije mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa para salir del restaurante.

- Aprendí del mejor – dijo, mientras me abrazaba. Sonreí.

- Imagínate, ya con todo mi talento en los genes, cómo será él.

- _Ella_ – corrigió Hermione.

- No cielo. Será _él_.

- Será _ella_, Draco. No hay punto de discusión.

- Lo lamento, Abogada Granger, pero éste caso es el primero y único que perderás en toda tu carrera.

Ella soltó la carcajada. Nuestro auto acababa de llegar.

- No lo creo.

- Aunque lo dudes, ganaremos en esto… - dije, mientras me agachaba – ¿Verdad, Scorp?

Sonriente, puse mis manos en su vientre, sintiendo la alegría que sólo puede dar un futuro Malfoy, esperando nacer, debajo de un vestido de maternidad color añil.


	7. Violeta

_Oló! Pues ya éste es el último capítulo de éste short-fic! D: Peeeeero…Mañana mismo publicaré otro que ya tengo iniciado. :3 No les cuento mucho de qué será, sólo les adelanto que, obviamente, uno de los personajes será Draco :D  
><em>_En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alerts, son parte importante de mi motivación a seguir escribiendo :D Y pues…Los dejo con el último color… Hasta el siguiente fic! Los quiero!_

**Violeta**

- No lo entiendo. – dijo, después de estar 5 minutos contemplando esa caja color violeta.

- Es muy claro, torpe – le dije con tono autoritario – Es una caja de recuerdos.

- …¿Algo así como un diario, pero de objetos?

- Exacto… ¿Esa pluma tan grande, de qué será?

- …Bueno, en los libros de papá habla de los pegasos. Parece una pluma de un ala de ellos.

- Te la pasas en sus libros.

- Tú también.

Solté un bufido y decidí ignorarlo, mientras nuestros ojos gris hielo se posaron en los extraños objetos de la caja: la gran pluma rojiza, un palito de paleta teñido de un leve tono rojizo, una vela que se veía algo vieja, un trozo de pergamino amarillento, un listón verde ya un poco desteñido por el tiempo, dos listones de "Premio Anual" de Hogwarts, un arrugado folder azul donde se alcanzaba a leer un recado con la letra de mamá, un trozo de tela añil idéntica a la tela de un vestido de mamá, y una bolsita que tenía un papelito que decía "empate" y dos rizos rubios, uno amarrado con una cinta rosa y otro con una cinta azul. Rizos de mi hermano y míos.

- Mira – dijo él, tomando unos papeles del fondo de la caja.

Un papel era un dibujo hecho con tinta azul añil, de un cielo al anochecer. Parecía un borrador. Me recordó vagamente al bonito cuadro cambiante que estaba en la habitación de nuestros padres.  
>Otro era una foto recortada de un periódico: Se veía el cielo, surcado por un dibujo verde de una calavera con una serpiente. Mamá nos había explicado qué era: la Marca Tenebrosa, la misma que papá tenía levemente marcada en la muñeca izquierda.<br>El último papel era, en realidad, una foto: se veía a un adolescente rubio, de facciones finas, desayunando en el comedor de Hogwarts. Tomaba el vaso de jugo de calabaza, miraba a la cámara como si lo estuviera irritando, y terminaba por darle la espalda.

- …Es papá. – susurró mi hermano.

- Diablos, Scorp… – miré fijamente la fotografía y luego a él - … es idéntico a ti.

Mi hermano me miró, satisfecho. Le encantaba que le dijeran que se parecía a papá. Y vaya que era idéntico a él: en físico, en carácter…En todo.  
>En cambio yo, yo era una mezcla rara. Había sacado las facciones de papá, el cabello rubio y los ojos grises, pero mis rizos desordenados y mi carácter definía bastante bien quién era mi madre.<p>

- Vamos, Lyla… - dijo él, adivinando mis pensamientos, como siempre -… No podías salir idéntica a papá: mamá tenía que ganar en algo, y fue en tí. Además, tú eres hermosa.

- Ayer no decías lo mismo.

- Ayer me estabas molestando mientras leía. Tenía que callarte de algún modo, hermanita. Puedes ser bastante molesta. Hermosa, pero molesta.

- Sólo contigo, hermanito.

Él entrecerró los ojos, igual a como lo hacía papá cuando mamá le ganaba en alguna discusión, lo que ocurría muy seguido.  
>Sonreí, mientras cerraba la caja violeta y la volvía a poner bajo la cama de nuestros padres.<br>Scorpius siempre sabía ponerme de buen humor, por más de malas que yo estuviera.

* * *

><p>Dos pares brillantes de astutos ojos grises nos veían desde la ventana del vagón. Sentí un retortijón de alegría en el estómago.<p>

- Cuídense mucho – les dije – No se metan en problemas, y no olviden escribir.

- No te preocupes mamá – dijo Lyla, sonriente.

- Scorp – le dijo Draco a nuestro hijo – cuida de tu hermana.

- Ella puede cuidarse sola – dijo él, jalándole un rizo a su hermana mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, que me recordó a una de la cual me había enamorado.

Reímos. Y justo en ése momento, Lyla levantó su cámara instantánea y nos tomó una foto.  
>El tren comenzó a moverse.<p>

- ¡Así no los extrañaremos tanto! – dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y sólo pude sonreír mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba, con dos de mis tres tesoros en él.  
>Volteé a ver a Draco, que tenía una gran sonrisa y miraba cómo el tren desaparecía en el horizonte. Entonces, volteó y me miró con ésos ojos de mercurio líquido.<p>

- Te amo, Hermione Granger.

Reí, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Y yo te amo, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Aunque hayas perdido ése caso contra mí?

- No lo perdí.

- Tampoco ganaste.

- Nadie ganó – finalicé - ¡Son mellizos! Nacieron al mismo tiempo, así que ambos ganamos y ambos perdimos.

- Pero en lo de la casa a la que irían, si te gané. - canturreó.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados: mis hijos, ciertamente, no habían quedado en Gryffindor.

- Hummm… – musitó él, y supuse que cambiaría el tema por temor a mi enojo - …Ésa foto que tomé de ellos desayunando en la mañana irá directo a la caja de recuerdos: los primeros descendientes Malfoy que no son hijos únicos.

Sonreí, dejando el tema por la paz y recordando la caja violeta bajo nuestra cama.

- Grandiosa idea.

- Como todas mis ideas.

Reí, y lo besé mientras él enroscaba sus brazos en mi cintura, apretándome contra él y haciendo que se me olvidara hasta dónde estaba parada, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>- Una para ti y una para mí. Guárdala ahora mismo en tu caja, no se te vaya a perder.<p>

- Deberías confiar un poco más en mí y relajarte, hermanita. – le dije, sonriente, mientras tomaba de su mano la foto de nuestros padres riendo.

La observé mover su varita y aparecer dos cajas color violeta. Una me la dio y otra se la quedó.

- No entiendo por qué quieres que tengamos cajas separadas, Scorp.

- Porque puede que yo quiera guardar recuerdos distintos a los tuyos, Lyla.

- Además, ¿Por qué violeta? Siento que les copiamos la idea.

- Es que se la copiamos – la corregí, guardando mi foto en mi caja mientras sentía su mirada reprobatoria posada en mí – no hay por qué negar lo obvio. Además, ¿Por qué no violeta?

- Pfff… – bufó – Eres un cínico, Scorp.

- Lo sé, soy un encanto.

Miré a mi hermana, menor por sólo dos minutos, desaparecer de nuevo ambas cajas con un movimiento de la varita. Mi hermana era una bruja extremadamente buena. Apenas en su tercer año, ya sabía hacer encantamientos muy avanzados.

- Bien – dije, acomodándome la corbata verde y plata mientras veía mi reflejo en el cristal del vagón – espero éste año sea más provechoso que el anterior.

- Lo será si no te metieras en tantos problemas – dijo ella, mirando por la ventana.

- Yo no me meto en problemas, ellos me buscan – dije, tomando mi libro para continuar mi lectura sobre criaturas fantásticas – deberías hacerlo más seguido. Es divertido.

Lyla Malfoy me miró severamente, justo como lo hacía mamá. Yo decidí ignorarla, mientras me acomodaba un mechón rubio.

-Mamá dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

- ¿Ah sí? – dije, mientras buscaba la página en mi libro – Yo no la escuché.

- Claro que sí.

- No, porque no le respondí nada.

Lyla me miró, molesta. Y yo le sonreí, como papá le hacía a mamá.

- Venga Lyla, eres más bonita cuando ríes.

Mi hermana no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

- Eres un peligro cuando eres encantador, Scorpius Malfoy. Papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Tú también lo eres, hermanita. Sólo que aún estás en desarrollo. Ser menor que yo por dos minutos tiene sus desventajas. Pero vas bien.

Ella me lanzó una última mirada risueña, y se concentró en apapachar a _Crookshanks_, el cual me miró con desdén.

- Tu gato me odia.

- Es porque te pareces mucho a papá – dijo ella, acariciándole las orejas – además, no es un gato…

- Lo sé. Papá me lo explicó con uno de sus libros – le dije orgulloso.

- Hummm…De todos modos, tu serpiente también me odia – dijo ella, mirando hacia una pequeña jaula a mi lado y arrugando la nariz.

Yo simplemente reí, mientras miraba a mi serpiente verde, que clavó sus brillantes ojillos astutos en mí.

* * *

><p>Observé sus ojos chocolate pasear por encima de nuestra colección de recuerdos esparcida en nuestra cama.<p>

- Son hermosos.

- Obviamente. Todos me recuerdan a ti.

- Y a mí me recuerdan a ti. – le susurré.

La miré, y ella sonrió. ¡Merlín! El efecto de su sonrisa en mí no había cambiado en nada en todos estos años.

- Nuestro pedazo de tiempo, guardado en una caja violeta.

- Cielo… – dijo ella, comenzando a guardar las cosas – ¿Por qué violeta?

- Es el único color que faltaba para que fuera nuestro pedazo de arcoíris.

Ella miró de nuevo los objetos, ya en la caja. Lo meditó un instante, y sonrió.

- Es verdad.

- Además, nuestros hijos se ven maravillosos en sus uniformes verde y plata.

Mi castaña me miró molesta: ella siempre había querido que ellos fueran a Gryffindor. Pero bueno, hay cosas en las que los Malfoy siempre ganarían.

- Eso no tiene que ver nada con el tema que teníamos.

- Lo sé, pero quería repetírtelo. Me gusta tu cara de enfado cuando lo digo.

- ¡Draco! – me dio una palmada en el brazo – eres muy molesto a veces.

- Obviamente. Y regresando al tema… - coloqué dentro de la caja la foto de nuestros hijos desayunando – …nuestro arcoíris está terminado.

Miré las otras dos fotografías pegadas en la tapa de la caja: una era de nosotros brindando en nuestra boda. En segundo plano se veían, brindando, a sus padres y a los míos, también a Zabini con su novia, a Potter con la chica Weasley, y a su molesto hermano con Lovegood. Nosotros, con las copas en la mano y riendo a la cámara, éramos el centro de la foto.  
>La otra, mi favorita, era de sólo nosotros dos, en nuestro último año de Hogwarts, sentados en la biblioteca, leyendo en silencio, compartiendo solamente el susurro de los libros.<p>

- Acepto que ésa Weasley se ganó una galleta al sacar ésa foto de nosotros en la biblioteca.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

- Y el hecho de que te obedeciera hizo que se ganara otra galleta.

Ella rió. La abracé, y sentí cómo recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho.  
>Completamente relajado, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, pensando en mis hijos y en ella.<p>

El arcoíris, al fin, estaba completo.


End file.
